The Anam (Mage Group)
A story of Magic: In the beginning, after the Giving of the Gifts, magic flourished in all the lands. All magical creatures and those who dedicated themselves to a study of the arcane knew the True Names of All Things. The fae courts contained a wealth of lore that provided them with the knowledge necessary to work their magic. Even the many elven realms had been built with their powerful ability to sing things into being. Druidic gatherings made use of the elements to do their healing work of both the land and those who lived in it. Magi, using books that had been handed down through the ages, delved into the various arcane schools of magic. Witches had a rich oral history passed from daughter to daughter. But something occurred that was to see the loss of all this magical knowledge. Just as races, who once conversed in the same tongue, the people of the land suddenly found they lost the ability to understand one another. And...... the True Names of All Things were lost. There exists many myths as to the reason for this loss. One of the most common theories being that misuse of the True Names of All Things led to a universal amnesia as a punishment for such lack of responsibility. Most versions of the story blamed the greed and power-hunger of the human magi for this loss. But along with the loss of magic, so also was the reason for its disappearance. However, scholars uncovered some scrolls which depicted tales of a single land, that of Cadair Braeden, where the names of True Things had been once again found, and magic had begun to flourish. Bardic tales speak of a special plane, a valuable and rare source upon which the magi could derive their power, that fed the magic of the creatures who lived there. Cadair Braeden, though, was to fall, in what is now know as the Great Destruction, of which very very few survived. And with it, all knowledge of this special land. But as nature finds a means of survival through even the worst of destruction, so she found her way again. Whilst one half is bathed in the perpetual cycle of the sun, the other is bathed in the perpetual cycle of the moon. And those, sensitive enough to feel it, would learn the special power that lies there in hidden obscurity. As Cadair Braeden and Pasithea again began to flourish, the danger of its secret source being again misused became the concern of a great and ancient seer, The Keeper. The Keeper made the long journey to Pasithea and there she performed her last task of her dedicated life. It was a task to see her petrified in the strangely glowing swamps, but not before she passed her knowledge and destiny on. And so it was that the Keepers were called to the land. Keeping secret the source, but allowing enough of its power to filter through to keep the magical creatures, who had made their home there, alive. Who are the Anam? The Anam is the seat of learning for those who wish to study the arcane, divine or natural magical arts. The Anam are the Keepers of the True Names, the Soul of the land. They tread where others fear. Theirs is a sacred task and a sacred duty. They are seekers of knowledge, and look where others cannot see. They protect our knowledge to the death, knowing its misuse could be their own destruction. Location of Guild: Underneath Drey'Deir, behind the waterfall.If you wish to study with the Anam, seek a High Mage and visit the guild. All you need to get started is in the Cagilt Bookcase.